Journal d'observation: Auteur: Riza Hawkeye
by Woshi
Summary: Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye est chargée de faire un rapport sur l'ambiance générale de travail chez le Colonel Mustang. Le rapport est censé être des plus sérieux, surtout quand il est fait par Hawkeye maintenant secondée d'Havoc .Troisième journée en ligne.
1. Première journée

**Journal d'observation: Auteur: Riza Hawkeye**

Auteur:Moi :)

Genre:Humour

Disclaimer:Riza Hawkeye ne m'appartient pas(sinon,elle serait beaucoup plus cruelle dans la serie),ni tout ceux qui l'entourent

Rating:Ne dépassera pas le K+

Note: Petite fanfic d'une dizaine de chapitre basé sur le tome 0 de fma, J'avais envie d'imaginer si ça aurait été Riza qui aurait inspecté Mustang et les autres

Note2:Ca commence serieux mais vous verrez que ça vira de plus en plus au délire ;p

* * *

La jeune femme blonde haussa les sourcils devant le nouvel ordre de mission qui lui avait été donné. Il était pour le moins... surprenant. Cette année, c'est elle qui avait été choisie pour surveiller le Colonel. Décidément, les supérieurs ne lui faisaient absolument pas confiance à cet espèce de fainéant mais elle comprenait: Combien de fois avait elle rendu des dossiers en retard à cause de la flemmardise de leur cher supérieur dans l'année. Pourtant, bien que le rapport soit intéressé sur Mustang, on lui a aussi demandé de faire un rapport sur l'ambiance générale des subordonnés de Mustang ainsi que sur elle même. Bref, toute l'équipe y passait en gros.

Mais le fait que ce soit ELLE qui ai été choisie la rassura un peu: elle était objective et savait donner des rapports clairs et simples. Un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres tendis qu'elle pensait à Havoc. Le pauvre, il avait fait un travail aussi impeccable que si c'était elle qui l'aurait fait et eu en guise de récompense, une diminution de salaire. Finalement, valait mieux que ça tombe sur elle. Et puis, au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire appel à d'autres membres de l'équipe. Comme ça, se sera le plus objectif possible.

Ho oui, ces dix jours d'observation risquaient vraiment d'être intéressants...

* * *

Heure:06h10 Lieu:Bureau commun aux officiers

Premier jour d'observation, pour l'instant, tout se passe normalement. Normal me direz vous ironiquement, car l'aube n'est même pas encore présente ce qui est habituel pour la saison. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je suis la première à commencer avec Fuery, le Colonel et ses autres subordonnés commencent plus tard, mais bien évidement, leurs horaires seront répartit proportionellement dans la semaine. C'est moi qui ait proposé (imposé) ce système au Colonel pour m'assurer que tout le monde fasse bien toutes ses heures de travail dans la semaine. Oui, je suis pointilleuse...

Fuery est venu vers moi pour me demander, comme pour l'instant nous n'avions pas ou peu de travaux, de jouer un peu avec Black Hayate. Je lui ai répondu oui avec un sourire. C'est une attitude assez plaisante chez l'adjudant-chef car il a une bonne relation avec les animaux, ce qui est un bon atout même si certains trouvent cela négligeable (comme le Sous Lieutenant Breda par exemple), il faudra que je pense à noter ça dans mon rapport. Après tout, tout ne tourne pas autour du nombril du Colonel, il se suffit largement à lui-même pour se satisfaire. Je suis sûre que si le Major Edward Elric était là, il approuverait à deux cents pour cent mes dires.

Heure: 09h30 Lieu: Idem

Le Sous Lieutenant Havoc et le Colonel Mustang sont dans le bureau. Le Sous Lieutenant commençait un peu plus tôt que le Colonel (8h pour Havoc, 9h pour le Colonel). Le Colonel Mustang prit tout son temps pour s'installer, se mettre au travail, déposer son manteau. Si bien que malgré je sois partie avant qu'il n'arrive, il était encore en train de chercher un stylo dans son bureau quand je suis revenue une demi-heure plus tard. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il était assez dans l'ambiance pour se mettre au boulot. Non mais, je n'aime pas les glandeurs !

Havoc et Fuery n'eurent pas besoin d'un signal de ma part et se mirent tout de suite à travailler. Là, voila une attitude correcte comme je l'aime. Cela me fait penser que Falman et Breda ne vont plus tarder. Eux, ils auront intérêt à s'y mettre tout de suite, vu qu'ils commencent assez tard et qu'ils on eu une grasse matinée plus la journée de dimanche comme jour de repos !

Tiens, mon arme est tombée toute seule, c'est bizarre, elle était pourtant bien rangée à ma ceinture. Quand je me suis penchée pour la ramassée, Fuery eu l'air de dire candidement: C'_est à force de trop la tripoter, Lieutenant_. Je tripotais mon arme? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte...

Quand je regardais le Colonel, il eu l'air de dire la même chose mais avec une expression blasée et exaspérée... Il a de la chance que je ne sois pas susceptible !

Heure:11h00 Lieu: Couloirs

Tiens tiens, Monsieur Breda eu enfin le courage de venir avec une heure de retard! Je me suis mise devant lui, les bras croisés, attendant une explication vraiment justifiable de ce retard inacceptable (comme un décès ou une panne d'ascenseur...quoique, on peut toujours démonter la grille).Il m'expliqua avec des airs de chien battu qu'il s'était levé en retard (dix minutes) et qu'il avait fait un détour et s'était arrêté à la boulangerie pour acheter des croissants et des petits pains pour son petit déjeuner. Il me tendit timidement le sachet desdits petite pains avec des yeux larmoyants.

Au vu de mon regard noir, il comprit que 1) Un quart d'heure de retard quand on commence à dix heures, c'est inexcusable, une heure, ça mérite la peine de mort, 2) Petit déjeuner ou pas, hypoglycémie ou pas, le travail n'attend pas! 3) On ne m'achète pas avec de la nourriture malgré les rumeurs qui circulent sur mes tendances culinaires 4) Les expressions "Chibis" et "Kawaï" ne prennent pas sur moi (mon chien pourra en témoigner)

Bref, comme punition, je lui confisquais son sac de viennoiseries et prendrais ce retard sur sa pause de treize heures à quatorze heures. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se fiche de moi et là, je me retenais à peine de l'obliger à faire le parcourt du combattant en compagnie de Black Hayate! C'est plus efficace que les balles parce qu'en plus d'être physique, c'est psychologique. Mais je n'en fis rien et distribua les croissants et petits pains à tout le monde (sauf au fautif, bien sûr) en disant ironiquement "De la part de Breda". Je suis vraiment trop gentille. Ca me perdra !

Heure:13h15 Lieu: Réfectoire

Je suis partie pour manger un morceau, il faut bien que je profite de ma petite pause, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin. Enfin, si, il y a eu le petit pain au chocolat parmi toutes les gâteries achetées par Breda mais ce n'est pas suffisant. D'ailleurs, comme il n'a pas mangé à midi, je pense qu'il va profiter de ma pause pour partir en douce acheter quelque chose en ville, c'est pour ça que j'ai ordonné à Black Hayate de rester devant la porte. J'espère juste que Fuery ne cédera pas à la pitié de déplacer mon chien et laisser Breda s'en aller.

Là, je suis à une table, seule devant mon plat. Je préfère manger seule car la majorité des militaires dans cette caserne sont des hommes et leurs sujets de conversations sont différents des miens. En plus, beaucoup essayent de me draguer, ce qui m'énerve terriblement. Des fois, Mustang ou ses subordonnés viennent me voir pour parler brièvement avec moi puis repartent. Je préfère quand même être avec mon amie Rebecca, au moins, on avait les mêmes goûts.

Tiens, le Colonel Mustang et le Sous Lieutenant Havoc viennent à ma table avec chacun leur propre plateau. C'est agréable, je me sens moins abandonnée.Ils m'ont parlé de tout et de rien. Je note discrètement que le contenu du plateau d'Havoc est plus riche que celui du Colonel. Pourtant, le Sous Lieutenant ne prend pas vraiment de poids... Ca doit être parce que contrairement au Colonel, il doit faire du sport, voir même de la musculation. Il faudra que je le fasse remarquer à Mustang au prochain exercice sur le terrain. Son orgueil sera touché et il sera peut être un peu plus dynamique. Ca aide de bien connaître son supérieur depuis des années, on sait comment bien le dresser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte...

Heu, je pense que je le passerais sous silence, on va croire que je traite les hommes comme des animaux.

Heure:14h06 Lieu: Bureau commun aux officiers

Tiens, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le Sous Lieutenant Breda n'a pas tenté la fuite. Il est derrière son bureau en train de travailler avec un air orageux... Bon, je vais lui faire un thé, après tout, si il tombe malade, se sera encore le Colonel qui me réprimandera et je n'en ai pas besoin. Surtout que c'est MOI qui le réprimande alors ce serait humiliant pour moi.

Il but le thé sans grande conviction mais marmonna un inaudible "merci" dans une expression à mi-chemin entre le sourire de remerciement et la grimace de dégoût. Fuery lui dit qu'il était quand même chanceux d'avoir un thé préparé par moi. C'est adorable, je vais lui en donner une tasse à lui aussi... Mais discrètement, bien sûr, je ne veux pas qu'on pense que j'ai un faible pour les flatteries, sinon, le Colonel en abusera et je devrais opter pour utiliser mon arme. C'est qu'il est précieux mon gun, je ne veux pas utiliser mon second meilleur ami pour de telles futilités!

Tiens, en parlant de Mustang, je ne l'ai pas vu après l'avoir quitté lui et Havoc au réfectoire. Pourtant, c'est l'heure de se remettre à bosser! En plus, il y a une réunion dans trente minutes organisées par le Colonel lui même! Il ne va pas arriver en retard à une réunion qu'il dirige LUI quand même! En plus, je suis sûr qu'il a demandé à Falman de préparer son discours, soit disant parce qu'il avait plus de vocabulaire que lui... Surtout par flemme, oui!... Oups, quand je m'énerve, je frôle l'insubordination. Mais bon, c'est normal aussi, Falman et Breda jouent discrètement aux morpions sous mon nez, croyant que je ne les vois pas!

Heure:14h50 Lieu: Bureau de réunion

Je me permets de prendre des notes pendant la réunion car le Colonel a, sans même s'en rendre compte, repris le même discours que le mois dernier. Quand je dis qu'à force d'être bordélique, il finira par s'emmêler les pinceaux et retrouver des feuilles là ou elles ne doivent pas être! Il paraît qu'un jour, une des nombreuses lettres d'amour que lui a adressé une jeune femme s'est retrouver dans les rapports à remettre au Général Gruman. Heureusement que celui-ci avait à la bonne le Colonel et un humour large parce que je n'ose imaginer si ça aurait été chez Hakuro ou le Colonel Archer...Même Raven aurait sûrement mal réagi.

Bref, c'est donc pour ça que je reprends cette prise de note pour dire que:

-Havoc rêvasse tranquillement, le menton posé sur son poing, n'écoutant absolument pas ce que dit Mustang. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, le Colonel dit n'importe quoi

-Fuery dessine des petits chiens sur sa feuille à côté de ses notes. Je me demande si il a conscience que le Colonel sort des trucs sans queue ni tête ou si simplement, il veut faire son travail jusqu'au bout.

-Breda mange discrètement des biscuits apéritifs. Bon, je ne dirais rien cette fois, même pas que lesdits biscuits apéritifs sont des biscuits pour chien. Il simulerait l'empoisonnement et ce serait encore la pagaille

-Falman a plein de tics nerveux prouvant qu'il se retient de rire devant la stupidité de Mustang. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de cette réunion. Comme ça au moins, on ne gaspillera pas une heure pour rien !

Heure: 16h03 Lieu: Bureau personnel du Colonel Mustang

Même si je ne le vois pas, le Colonel doit être en train de jubiler et même si ça fait mal à ma personnalité stricte de l'avouer, il y a de quoi! Ce grand veinard termine dans une heure. Et oui, le lundi, il a un emploie du temps de rêve, tout au contraire de moi, qui reste jusqu'à neuf heures. Enfin, je ne dois pas trop l'envier puisque la situation se retrouvera inversée Samedi. Décidément, je suis contente d'avoir fait les emplois du temps!

Je lui fais d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il doit profiter de cette dernière heure de journée pour avancer son travail ou plutôt... réduire son retard! Ce regard noir n'a aucun effet sur moi Colonel, vous devriez savoir que c'est MOI qui lance des regards à faire peur (on ne me surnome pas Oeil de Faucon pour rien). Utilisez plutôt vos yeux pour lire vos rapports!

Avant que je ne m'en aille, le Colonel me prévient que demain, il va à une tournée d'inspection pour vérifier l'état des bornes d'incendie et que donc, je ne m'étonne pas de son absence l'après midi. C'est bien Colonel, pensais-je ironiquement, vous allez enfin accomplir vos devoirs pour assurer la sécurité civile...ou pour aller flirter! La dernière fois, ce grand malin était revenu avec son sac remplis de lettre et d'invitation à la place du rapport qu'il devait me faire sur cette visite! J'en ai marre des dossiers qui traînent à causes de ses histoires sans fin. Il pourrait au moins faire ça en dehors de ses heures de travail! Mais bon, comme il a le consentement du Général, je me contenterais juste de l'accompagner pour le surveiller! Et je prendrai Havoc avec moi parce que... parce que je l'ai décidé, voila !

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que Havoc termine également tard ce soir (en fait, il est de garde jusqu'à vingt trois heures). Ca me fera un peu de compagnie, des fois, je me sens vraiment seule face à mon pistolet et mon chien.

Heure: 19h05 Lieu: Bureau commun aux officiers

Falman vient de partir, me voila seule en face à face avec Havoc pendant deux heures. Ho, pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire, le Sous Lieutenant sait être d'une compagnie agréable quand il cesse de parler "histoire de cœur". Je ne suis pas un de ses copains et il l'a parfaitement compris, aussi, il reste sobre pendant nos discussions. De toute façon, comme nous ne somme ni l'un, ni l'autre bordélique comme le Colonel, nous pouvons nous permettre de traîner un peu. J'ai moi même de l'avance dans mon propre travail.

J'aurai bien fait celui du Colonel pour diminuer un peu cette pile qui actuellement, doit trôner sur son bureau du haut de ses cinquante centimètres de feuilles non signées et non lues mais je ne peux pas car je n'ai pas le grade nécessaire pour faire cela et en plus, le Colonel penserai qu'il peut me refiler tout son boulot et rêvasser la conscience tranquille... Horrible cauchemar!

Tiens, Havoc me rend un pistolet que je lui avais prêté. Ha oui, c'est vrai, le jour ou Scar avait attaqué le FullMetal, le sien était tombé dans un caniveau, je lui ai alors proposé le mien que j'avais de toute façon en double. Et puis, après, le Colonel m'avait refilé le sien, trop sûr de lui, comme d'habitude, voulant utiliser son alchimie du feu alors qu'il était impuissant sous la pluie! J'ai dû d'ailleur me justifier avec cet argument alors qu'il me réprimandait... Havoc lui avait justement dit que j'avais eu raison . Au moins quelqu'un qui était de mon côté ce jour là.

Bon, à part le fait que le Sous Lieutenant Havoc est sérieux dans son travail et qu'il est "sympathique" je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sur lui. Pas dans le domaine du travail en tout cas...

Heure: 21h10 Lieu: Couloirs

Je viens à peine de quitter le Sous Lieutenant et je profite de ce dernier instant seule, et le fait que je sois encore totalement réveillée pour noter dans un coin qu'une des ampoules du couloir a besoin d'être changée, et qu'il faudrait mettre plus de soldats de garde le soir du Lundi parce que j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule dans le QG si il n'y auvait pas eu l'accueil au rez de chaussé.

* * *

_Fin du rapport de la première journée_

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Deuxième journée

Heure:08h02 Lieu: Bureau commun aux officiers

Je viens de commencer ma journée, j'ai eu le droit à deux heures de plus de repos qu'hier. Oui, le Lundi est un jour assez dur pour moi mais le pire, je pense, c'est le Jeudi. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est moi qui ai fait les emplois du temps. Falman était déjà là quand je suis arrivée et Fuery arrive dans une heure. Les autres ont un horaire de rêve aujourd'hui, enfin, je ne vais pas les pointer du doigt, surtout pas Havoc qui a veillé tard hier soir. Vivement Samedi, juste pour voir le Colonel désespéré de son horaire de fin de semaine! Hum... c'est là que je me rends compte que je suis quand même un peu sadique, j'ai dû être professeur dans une autre vie.

Bon, je vais arrêter de parler de moi et me mettre au travail, comme Falman et Breda (qui vient d'arriver). J'ai commencé à un horaire pas trop dur donc je dois donner mon maximum ce matin. Je note que Falman est très concentré sur son travail, c'est vrai que comme moi, il n'aime pas que ce soit le désordre dans les papiers. Très sérieux et très appliqué, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle toujours en secours pour des documents qu'on ne comprend pas. Oui, à ma grande honte, il y a certains rapports dont nous ne comprenons même le sens. Nous savons bien que beaucoup sont codés (comme ceux du Colonel qui sont écrits avec uniquement des noms féminins) mais des fois, c'est très difficile.

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudra peut être rappeler au Colonel qu'il doit lire le dernier rapport du FullMetal qui date de deux mois.

Heure:10h34 Lieu: Idem

Monsieur le Colonel Roy Mustang, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, la prochaine fois que vous arrivez comme ça avec un retard de trente minutes, je vous tire trois balles dans la tête sans aucun regret! Même Havoc qui a fini beaucoup plus tard que vous est presque arrivé à l'heure (on ne va pas chipoter pour cinq minutes) et s'est mis au boulot sans se plaindre(ou presque...). Alors vous allez vous grouiller de vous mettre au boulot sans tarder et AU TROT!! Non mais, j'en ai marre de cette espèce de feignant!

Apparemment, j'ai dû être convaincante, il se mit à travailler sans rechigner. Quand même, j'en ai marre de devoir toujours être sur le dos du Colonel, je me fais l'impression d'être une belle-mère grisonnante. Un jour, le Lieutenant Colonel m'a même fait remarquer que j'avais une mèche blanche. Quel horreur, il faut dire qu'avec un boulot pareil, il n'est pas rare de vieillir prématurément. Enfin, je me console en me disant que les cheveux du Colonel vont bien finir par tourner au gris eux aussi...

Et voila, je suis encore en train de parler chiffon dans mon rapport!

Heure: 11h13 Lieu: Bureau personnel du Colonel Mustang

Le Colonel Mustang est en pleine conversation téléphonique, apparemment, c'est lui qui aurait reçut le coup de fil. D'après ce que je peux entendre, il est en train de parler avec le Lieutenant Hughes, car il a une expression blasée et ennuyée sur le visage. J'en profite donc pour prendre quelques notes. Apparemment, ce n'est pas une conversation professionnelle, car même d'ici, je peux entendre une partie de la conversation qui comporte les mots _"Elycia"_,"_Trop choupie_",_"Danseuse étoile"_ et _"Ange sortit du paradis"_.

Comme d'habitude, Maes Hughes doit encore vanter les mérites de sa famille auprès du Colonel bien que celui-ci, avec tout le respect que je dois, n'en n'a absolument rien à faire. Tiens, le Colonel devient livide, aurait-il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle? En tout cas, après ce court passage il a, comme d'habitude, raccroché le téléphone violement dans un hurlement de rage. Hughes a encore dû lui dire de se marier. Bah, si c'est le cas, je plains sincèrement sa pauvre femme...

En tout cas, je lui ait rappelé sévèrement que les téléphones appartiennent à l'Etat et qu'il fallait en prendre soin. Si un jour, on reçoit une facture salée pour dégradation de matériel, il ne faudra pas demander d'ou ça vient! Fuery n'est pas toujours là pour réparer nos casses. Mais le Colonel n'en n'a cure comme toujours et s'affale sur son siège, sous mon nez.

Oui, ben, le téléphone cassé, ça passe, le travail non fait, c'est impardonnable, au boulot!

Heure:12h39 Lieu: Réfectoire

A cause d'un stupide incident dans le bureau, j'ai dû prendre sur ma pause de midi pour aider Breda à tout nettoyer. Black Hayate lui a sauté affectueusement sur les genoux et il a piqué une crise d'hystérie en faisant un bond de dix mètres. Il a écrasé le stylo à plume que j'ai laissé tomber et ça a fait une grosse tâche par terre.

Résultat: J'ai dû faire l'aller retour avec un seau d'eau et du savon (sachant que les toilettes les plus proches sont à l'autre bout du couloir principal!) pour qu'il nettoie sa bêtise, bien que je fusse aussi un peu fautive: J'ai oublié d'ordonner à Hayate de rester tranquille et je ne l'ai pas attaché. Heureusement que le Colonel était dans son bureau personnel en train de "travailler" à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas envie d'être prise en flagrant délit d'étourderies et j'ai fais promettre à Breda de garder le silence. En contre partie, je passe l'éponge sur le retard d'hier.

Donc, je n'ai même pas vingt minuted pour manger, c'est stressant mais je prends quand même le temps d'écrire. En fait, je n'ai pratiquement pas eu à manger: Le plat du jour était encore plus immonde que d'habitude: Choux de Bruxelles avec du foie de veau et une sauce tartare. Personnellement, je me suis contenter de l'entré et du dessert(le fromage coulait et avait des couleurs suspectes, c'était répugnant).Je sais qu'on dit que plus la nourriture est mauvaise, plus l'armée est forte mais... Je ne pensais pas que l'armé pouvait être aussi indestructible!

Ça, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de le mentionner! Je vais le souligner et le recopier en rouge dans mon rapport!

Heure:15h01 Lieu: Bureau commun aux officiers

Tiens, le Colonel pointe son nez pile à l'heure, pour une fois qu'il est ponctuel dans son travail... Ha oui, c'est vrai, l' "inspection" a lieu cet après-midi. Bon, eh bien je vais prendre un bloc-note, de quoi écrire et le Sous Lieutenant Havoc avec moi !

Heure:15h22 Lieu: Rue Julia de Central

Le Colonel a vraiment l'air d'être en train de se balader et flâner plutôt que de faire une mission d'inspection. Il ne se presse absolument pas pour tourner dans tous les horizons. Ho, mais moi je sais que c'est parce qu'il veut profiter de l'air frais et retourner le plus tard possible dans son bureau. Les dossiers accumulés et en retard ne s'envoleront pas dans un coup de vent, Colonel!

Enfin bref, je suis légèrement en retrait derrière lui avec Havoc à mes côtés, comme d'habitude en fait. Il avait l'air un peu perdu quand je lui ai ordonné de me suivre dans cette inspection sans motif, mais je devine à son sourire qu'il est content lui aussi de prendre l'air pendant une journée de boulot et de pouvoir peut-être trouvé une fille à draguer. A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire!

En parlant de draguer...

C'est moi ou toute la gente féminine arrête un instant ses activités pendant notre brève passage devant elle ? Ou plutôt devant le passage du Colonel. Décidément, il y a tellement de femmes qui lui tournent autour et qui entretiennent, pour certaines, des relations à mi-chemin entre les "professionnelles" et "amoureuses"(enfin, plutôt sexuelles mais bon, je ne vais pas le dire dans mon rapport) qu'on n'arrive pas à distinguer si ses femmes sont simplement des "collègues", qu'il peut appeler en cas de pépin, ou des conquêtes pures et simples. A moins que ce ne soit des collègues intimes. Enfin, si je devais écrire un rapport qui a pour thème "Le Colonel et sa relation avec les femmes", il y aurait de quoi faire un roman d'une épaisseur dépassant celle d'Harry Potter et il faudrait trois ou quatre volumes reliés. Oui, une belle collection de bouquin sur un sujet tout aussi passionnant...

Enfin...je ne suis pas là pour m'attarder sur la vie intime du Colonel, Havoc et les autres sont suffisamment là pour ça.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes notes que je ne m'aperçut pas que le Colonel avait fait une pause devant une pâtisserie. Havoc l'a bien vu mais moi, j'ai continué à écrire en continuant bêtement à marcher. Bon, ils n'ont pas dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'ils parlent à la propriétaire. En fait, ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas de ma présence(ou de mon absence).Ils sont en train de discuter courtoisement avec la jeune femme qui réponds à leurs questio, qui n'ont sûrement aucun rapport avec l'inspection, avec un léger rougissement...

Bravo, messieurs! Voila une attitude digne d'un militaire! Draguer au lieu d'inspecter les bornes d'incendie. Je vous signale qu'on est passé devant trois qui étaient percées et qui étaient en train de fuir mais bien sûr, vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte puisque cette mignonne bijoutière vous avait adressé un clin d'œil (qui précisément? Je ne sais pas même si je préfère pencher pour que ce soit pour le Colonel). La jeune femme remet un sac de pâtisserie aux deux militaires avec un sourire. Je me promets de les confisquer et de les offrir à Breda, Falman, Fuery et Hayate dès que nous rentrerons!

En attendant, je les ai tiré par l'oreille tout les deux en adressant un froid "Merci et au revoir" à la jeune femme avant de partir avec ses deux coureurs de jupons qui me servent de collègues. Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre! Il y a juste un truc que je ne comprends pas: Que cette femme soit attirée par Mustang, ça n'a absolument rien d'étonnant mais elle ne peut pas se contenter d'un seul homme, non, il faut qu'elle prenne Havoc en même temps!

Heure:17h06 Lieu: Couloir

Nous sommes finalement rentrés après près de deux heures d'enfer. Je m'attendais à voir une horrible pile de papier et dans le bureau commun, et dans le bureau du Colonel. Je fus à moitié déçue. Breda avait bien fait tout son travail avant de partir et Falman est au moins dans une attitude sérieuse. Mais en voyant le bureau du Colonel, je crois que j'ai frôlé la dépression nerveuse tellement il y avait de papiers accumulés. Il fallait même en mettre par terre pour éviter l'effondrement des piles.

Moi je vous dis, entre les quelques milliers de photos de Hughes et tout le travail en retard du Colonel, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'un jour, tout le QG meurt étouffé dans les paperasses et les photos. Le duo Hughes/Mustang est vraiment redoutablement dangereux dès qu'il s'agit de la paperasse et des photos. Mon dieu, je devrai demander une prime de risque!

Heure:17h44 Lieu: Salle commune aux officiers

C'est plus une prime de risque que je dois demander, là, c'est carrément un doublement de salaire! Armstrong viens d'être muté à Central, et si (Merci Ishbala) il n'est pas dans notre équipe directement, je sens qu'il ne va pas se priver pour passer nous saluer amicalement une fois de temps en temps. Moi je ne risque rien, il sait que je peux lui trouer les muscles (enfin, j'ai ouïe dire que même les balles ne pouvaient pas les transpercer) mais j'ai mal au dos d'avance pour Mustang et les autres...

Eh bien c'est parfait, ça me fait un cobaye de plus à analyser. Faut dire que notre équipe est plus grande qu'on ne le croit, nous sommes six mais en réalité beaucoup plus. Mais avec cette nouvelle personne, je me sens vraiment découragée, c'est dur de suivre tout ce monde en même temps, en plus, je dois écrire sur moi-même. Je pense avoir été trop sûre de moi en me disant que j'étais suffisamment débrouillarde pour le faire seule... C'est de la faute de Mustang, ça, il m'a refilé son arrogance!

Heure:18h27 Lieu: Couloir

Je termine ma journée à dix-huit heures, cependant, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'ai écris et c'est pour cela que je me suis permis de demander l'aide du Sous Lieutenant Havoc dans ce rapport. Donc, à partir de maintenant, ce rapport d'observation sera tenu par Havoc et moi-même afin d'être le plus objectif possible, nous l'espérons.

_Fin de la deuxième journée_


	3. Troisième journée

Heure:06h03 Lieu:Bureau commun aux officiers **Auteur:Havoc**

Bonjour,c'est donc moi,Sous lieutenant Havoc qui reprend ce rapport pour cette troisième journée. Hier soir,le Lieutenant Hawkeye m'a dit sa mission,ce qui m'a un peu étonné, et m'a demandé mon aide pour ce rapport car elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait trop de monde à surveiller comme ça. J'ai accepté et nous sommes donc à deux sur ce rapport. Je suis le premier à reprendre ce carnet car je commence plus tôt,à six heures,le Lieutenant,elle,commence à sept heures.

Je commence avec Falman qui prend un peu de temps pour commencer à travailler. Bah,c'est normal,il est six heures du matin,qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire quand le soleil n'est même pas levé. De toute façon,Falman ne prend jamais de retard sur son boulot, pas comme le Colonel qui fait tout à la dernière minute,ce flemmard, pfeuuh...

Enfin,j'espère quand même que cette fois,ce rapport ne me causera pas de pénalité comme la dernière fois...argh,ce souvenir me fait toujours aussi mal quand j'y repense. J'ai maudit le Colonel jusqu'à la trentième génération,si j'avais su,je lui aurai fait un rapport super vache. J'ai aussi fait la tête à Fuery pendant une semaine, même si il n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose. Bof,de toute façon,cette année,il n'y a qu'un seul rapport,il est général et je suis en co-écriture avec celle qui doit le faire donc ça ira.

Heure: 07h17 **Lieu et Auteur: Idem**

Le Colonel et le Premier Lieutenant sont arrivé,le Colonel avec dix minutes de retard,ce qui lui a valut un magnifique regard noir de la part du Lieutenant. Mais bon,elle a raison,je sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe en ce moment mais tout le monde se relâche, Breda qui confond son horaire du Jeudi avec celui du Lundi, le Colonel qui trouve le moyen d'avoir une panne de réveil alors qu'il se lève à une heure pas trop dégueu, et encore le Colonel qui se pointe en bâillant à faire pâlir de jalousie un hippopotame(je suis sur que la comparaison lui plairait) le tout en retard.

Il a voulut commencer à regarder son courrier mais le Lieutenant a déposé une pile monstrueuse de papier sur son bureau, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de l'ouvrir. Il voulait claquer des doigts de rage mais il flamba une enveloppe rose qui devait sûrement venir d'une femme. Sa tête est terrible tellement il a l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un million lui passer sous le nez. Bah,ça lui apprendra aussi à utiliser la poste de l'armée pour son courrier perso. En plus,il a suffisamment de fans comme ça, alors c'est pas parce qu'une lui file entre les doigts que sa réputation va en prendre un coup. Comme ont dit: Une de perdue,dix de retrouvées.

Heure:09h26 Lieu: Bureau personnel du Colonel Mustang **Auteur: Idem**

Il n'y a pas à dire,le bureau d'un Colonel, ça a de la classe ! Hem,je suis donc rentré dans son bureau pour lui remettre le travail de nuit de Fuery,et puis,aussi pour voir comment il s'en sort. Apparemment pas très bien. Le Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye le regardait d'un air sévère sûrement à cause de ses travaux en retard. Je trouve que le Lieutenant en fait trop. S'occuper du Colonel,ce n'est pas de tout repos,il faut sans cesse être derrière lui,mais en plus,elle dois faire cette inspection sur plusieurs personnes en même temps. Et elle a de l'avance sur son boulot.

Eh ben... Elle est plus efficace que trois alchimistes d'Etat réunis. Il faudrait qu'un jour,le Colonel lui reconnaisse cela ouvertement. Tiens,le Lieutenant me fais signe de lui donner le cahier. C'est à son tour alors.

Heure:09h50 Lieu:Idem **Auteur:Hawkeye**

Bon,le commencement de ce rapport n'est pas trop mal donc je pense que je vais garder le Sous Lieutenant en co-écriture. Comme l'a dit précédemment Havoc,le Colonel DOIT travailler et rattraper son travail en retard maintenant. Aujourd'hui,je ne laisse rien passer,j'en ai un peu marre de devoir me justifier à la place du Colonel pour ses retards de plus en plus fréquents ! Avant, il arrivait à tout rendre à temps mais s'y mettait à la dernière minute, là, non seulement il commence en retard mais finit en retard !

Tiens,tout son courrier n'a pas entièrement brûlé ? Ha, c'est une lettre qu'il a mis dans sa poche hier... Ho,je vois,sûrement une carte d'une de ses jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient de l'oeil lors de notre inspection ( qui au passage s'est soldée par un rapport basé sur le peu que J'AI pu voir et des mensonges inventés de toutes pièces par mes deux ahuris ). C'est apparemment une invitation pour déjeuner dans un restaurant chic et aller au théâtre après. Oui,il y a deux tickets avec la lettre. Le Colonel émet un sifflement d'admiration qui sonne faux dans mes oreilles.

Tiens,l'invitation est pour aujourd'hui à midi et demi. Désolé Colonel,malgré le fait que l'horaire du mercredi vous est très favorable( il termine à treize heures mais doit en contrepartie revenir à vingt deux heures pour être de garde la nuit),vous avez accumulé tellement de retard sur vos dossiers, que même partir à l'heure de votre emploi du temps me semble impensable, alors plus de trente minutes plus tôt... Il n'y a que moi pour le faire !

Heure:11h50 Lieu et Auteur:Idem

Je n'y crois pas... Il a pratiquement descendu la pile monstrueuse que tout être humain normal aurait fait en deux jours: il l'a même fait en deux heures ! Je sens un sourire satisfait en moi,si l'invitation d'une femme a un tel effet sur lui,je vais faire en sorte de trier son courrier du coeur pour favoriser les horaires. Mes nerfs ne s'en porteront que mieux.

Je déchante vite en voyant ce travail de cochon. C'est pleins de taches, de fautes, ça déborde et il y a des phrases sans queue ni tête. Vite fait mal fait ! Non mais,c'est quoi ce boulot, je préférais quand c'était avant! Les feuilles n'étaient pas signées et s'accumulaient mais avaient le mérite d'être propres et blanches ( sauf celles qui dataient de deux mois et qui accumulaient la poussière). Tandis que là,c'est un travail de porc ! Si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça...il va tout me recommencer !

Il me répond que du moment que c'est fait,je n'ai pas à me plaindre et que si le travail est non satisfaisant,c'est à lui qu'on irait se plaindre.... Je suis pas d'accord. Le fait qu'il néglige son travail juste pour aller courir les jupons me dépasse !! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais lui faire voir,moi !!!!

Heure:11h55 Lieu:Couloir,prêt de la porte du bureau du Colonel **Auteur:Havoc**

(Sur une feuille à part du journal en commun)

Eh bien,ça barde dans le bureau du Colonel. J'ai entendu un gros _**BOUM**_ qui devait sûrement être une énième pile monstrueuse de papier que le Lieutenant à déposée violemment sur le bureau. D'après ce que j'ai entendu,c'était juste avant que le Colonel ne parte pour un rendez-vous galant. Il a dû mal le prendre parce que je l'ai presque entendu crier sur le Lieutenant en la traitant de tortionnaire sadique. Après,j'ai entendu deux coups de feu puis plus rien.

Je vais me risquer à jeter un coup d'oeil...Au cas où il y aurait des morts...

...

Bon,le calme est revenu mais ils semblent tout les deux sur les nerfs. Pauvre Hawkeye quand même, le Colonel lui donne vraiment du souci...Non,je n'ai pas une once de compassion pour le Colonel parce que je sais qu'il va se réconforter dans les bras d'une fille alors que Riza n'a personne...

Bon,il vaut mieux quand même ne pas traîner dans le coin sous peine de servir de punching ball humain. Ben moi je vais profiter de ma pause pour aller faire un peu de musculation en bas. J'irai manger après mon service.

Heure:12h25 Lieu:Bureau personnel du Colonel **Auteur: Hawkeye**

(reprise du journal commun)

Il a encore tout fait et il me tend les dossiers avec une expression froide. Il m'en veut pour le tir mais c'était justifié !! Autant j'aime bien les flatteries,autant les insultes ne passent pas avec moi. Il a prit son manteau pour aller à ce rendez vous ou il sera en retard, en claquant la porte... Ca m'énerve,il accorde tellement peu d'importance à son travail !! Il veut être Führer mais il ne peut même pas faire le boulot d'un Major,comment voulez vous ne pas péter les plombs avec un tel abruti à surveiller... Ouh,je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre!

Je vais aller m'entraîner à la salle de tir avec mon fusil à pompe et m'imaginer que c'est cette face de crétin que je déglingue à la place de ma cible !!!!

Heure:12h55 Lieu:Couloir du rez de chaussé Auteur: Idem

(Sur le journal commun mais la feuille a été arrachée)

Heure:14h14 Lieu:Bureau commun aux officiers **Auteur: Havoc**

Ca fait une heure que je bosse et que Falman et Breda lambinent,pourtant,Hawkeye ne dit rien. En fait,elle est plongée dans son travail et ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. En fait,je ne me souvient pas avoir vu son visage quand elle est rentrée puisqu'une feuille le cachait déjà. Elle nous a juste dit de nous mettre au boulot d'une voix tremblante... ça m'inquiète mais j'ose pas vraiment aller lui parler. Je suis sûr de m'en prendre une.

Bref, Falman et Breda sont en train de discuter sur quelque chose de secret. Mais je dirais pas trop sérieux au vu de la tête qu'ils faisaient. Encore un ragot j'imagine. Il faut savoir qu'ici,à Central,les ragots sont la base primaire de l'occupation d'un militaire. Dés qu'on apprend quelque chose d'étonnant sur quelqu'un,on peut être sûr que le lendemain,la moitié du QG est au courant et on est pointé du doigt. Souvent,on est le dernier à apprendre quelle rumeur circule sur nous.

Par exemple,il y en a une qui disait le Lieutenant Maria Ross n'était pas un aimant à homme...M'enfin,ce ne sont que des bruits qui courts,même si le pauvre Broch est tombé en dépression après cette nouvelle. La jeune femme a appris la nouvelle une semaine plus tard et je n'ose imaginer qui était le fautif...

Il y en aurait une autre qui dit que si Breda n'aime pas les chiens ( terme trèèèèèèèèèès exagéré),il raffolerait par contre des chats et en aurait quatre chez lui.

Une dernière encore qui dirait que le Lieutenant Colonel Hughes aurait été vu la nuit en train de pêcher une carpe à la main dans le lac de Central ,complètement bourré. Il paraît qu'il a été chopé par un flic et que c'est le Colonel Mustang qui a dû aller le chercher au poste de police à deux heures du matin... C'est bizarre mais si cette rumeur se verrait confirmée,je n'en serait pas le moins du monde surpris !

Heure:16h00 **Lieu et auteur: Idem**

Eh bien,plus ponctuel que Falman y'a pas. Enfin,il y en a qui on du bol,déjà,le Colonel a un horaire de rêve le Lundi ( même Hawkeye l'a fait remarquer dans son rapport ) alors que moi, j'étais de garde jusqu'à minuit... enfin,tout comme le Premier Lieutenant, j'ai un super horaire le Samedi, juste avant mon jour de repos. Je suis content qu'elle ai fait les emplois du temps,c'est bien équilibré. Mais il faut dire que le Lieutenant est très organisée et très ponctuelle. Elle est toujours sérieuse sur son travail et réussi à garder la tête froide ( bon,sauf tout à l'heure mais le Colonel a poussé le bouchon un peu loin quand même). C'est sûr, quand on a fait un rapport sur elle la dernière fois,il était impeccable. Ca rattrape un peu la flemmardise du Colonel et remonte l'estime de notre équipe.

Je me pose une question... depuis combien de temps connait-elle le Colonel ? Parce que c'est sûr que ces deux là se connaissaient avant que j'entre dans l'équipe ( moi qui était le premier ). Je voudrais bien lui poser la question mais j'ai peur de me faire trouer la peau, non seulement elle ne semble pas dans dans de meilleures dispositions, mais cette question est peut être aussi un peu trop... personnelle ?

Heure:18h01 **Lieu et auteur: Idem**

Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir laissé Breda entre les pattes d'Hawkeye, elle ne semblait pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions quand je l'ai quittée avec mon collègue. Enfin,il n'a rien fait et j'ai plus l'impression que c'est contre moi qu'elle en avait. Ou plutôt,qu'elle boudait. Le Premier Lieutenant bouder... Je devrais arrêter de fumer moi...

Avant de partir,je suis passé devant le Colonel... Heu,il n'est pas censé reprendre qu'à dix heures du soir ? En tout cas, il avait l'air assez préoccupé. Je me demande encore ce qui lui est arrivé. Déjà, hier, j'ai lu dans les notes du Lieutenant qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Hugues sans mettre le doigt sur son malaise. Hum,voilà une affaire bien mystérieuse, je crois que ce journal d'observation va nous servir plus qu'on ne le pense. En attendant,je vais le laisser à la portée du Lieutenant au cas où elle aurait envie de prendre des notes elle aussi.

_Fin de la troisième journée_


End file.
